


Little Bear

by ChocoLisaa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Inspiration, Thanks Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLisaa/pseuds/ChocoLisaa
Summary: Kaoru and Misaki have been dating for a while, with Kaoru already knowing that Misaki IS Michelle but keeping it as a secret for now, and then calling Misaki an unexpected name. How will Misaki react?





	Little Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on twitter the other day about a fanfic idea post of KaoMisa where the two were dating and Kaoru calling Misaki her "little bear" instead of koneko-chan. I really loved the idea so ima try my best to make a good fic about it! Sorry if the characters seem ooc since it's been FOREVER since I rped :") but enjoy?? Probably??

"I wonder when she'll be finished with her theater..." Misaki sighed lightly to herself, looking up at the pink and orange sky at Hanoeka's windows flashing with the sun, hitting Misaki's eyes a bit. She arrived five minutes ago, making it 5:39 pm which was 9 minutes late until the club should end or so. Misaki leaned against the gate and stared at the time on her phone and the messages she sent to Kaoru: 

' I'm here, when will you come out? '

' Hello? Did something happened? '

' Oh ok, but I'm still out here by the entrance waiting for you. '

Only one message replied from Kaoru, but still remained as delivered. The sky slowly turned pink and making the atmosphere slightly darker since it was late in the afternoon. Misaki's legs were a little sore from all the walking and standing around, and sweat dripping from her forehead all the way down to her cheeks. Misaki closed her eyes until she heard giggling coming from inside the school. Misaki looked over and saw freshmans and sophomores surrounding a tall girl with violet hair, already knowing it was Kaoru with her ruby red eyes glistening and her charm being as elegant as ever.

Misaki stood up straight and slowly walked over to Kaoru as the girls surrounding her gave Kaoru some space.

"I wish to continue some more lines, but now I must go to rest. See you next week, Koneko-Chans ~☆ " Kaoru winks a bit as the girls swooned and then ran away with smiles. Misaki looked at the girls running away and then back at her girlfriend.

"You're a little late, Kaoru-San." Misaki said looking up with her arms still crossed. Kaoru nods slightly and then moved closer to Misaki, laying her hand against Misaki's back to pull her much closer to Kaoru. Misaki uncrossed her arms and then wrapped them around Kaoru's waist a bit.

"My apologies, dearest beloved. The people at the theater club kept me in a little longer, causing me to not get to you in time." Kaoru said calmly, raising her hand up to Misaki's cheek, slightly rubbing it gently with her thumb. Misaki blushed and slightly flinched at the touch but allowed her, " I see... Ready to go now?" Misaki asked as the two let go of each other at the same time, Kaoru quickly grabbing Misaki's hand and already walking out of the school. "I've been ready, Kuma-Chan~"

Kuma... Chan..?

Misaki immediately blushed as she was unable to move and stood still with her face bright red. Kaoru still thinks Misaki isn't Michelle, where Misaki didn't mind since her convincing on this one didn't seem to work out, leaving Misaki to give up and leave the sanbaka believing what they want to believe. But right now Misaki thought about a lot, leaving Kaoru a little confused and stop walking so that she doesn't drag her girlfriend.

"What's wrong there, Misaki? Don't like the nickname?" Kaoru asked, still calmly. Misaki shook her head and finally looked up at Kaoru in the eyes. "It's not like I don't like it or anything. But I must ask, why did you call me that? J-Just wondering since it's obvious that I should get used to your nicknames that you give me.." Misaki said softly, still with a red face since this may lead to something Misaki wasn't mentally prepared to hear, for God knows what.

"I just thought it was a cute name, especially that.." Kaoru paused a bit, causing Misaki to glare at her to finish what she's saying, curious to know if she's gonna say what Misaki is thinking that she'll say. Kaoru stayed silent for a while but then went back to saying her sentence. "...Since you help out with HaroHapi and Michelle and composing the songs with Kokoro's hums, I thought calling you something a little different from what I call all other girls would make you smile.." Kaoru says with a small hint of blush rose from her cheeks.

Misaki ended up smiling although it wasn't what she expected, but still thought the name was still cute though it wasn't very much since it's still similar to Koneko-Chan. Misaki blushed again and gripped Kaoru's hand tighter. "I... I didn't expect any of this at all. Quite the surprise you did there, Kaoru-San." Misaki said with a passionate voice and the walked up to Kaoru to leave the school.

Kaoru smiled back at Misaki as they continued to walk down the sidewalk they were going to. "I thought you wouldn't like it at first, but if you like I can stop calling--"

"Nah, I'll take it." Misaki interrupted Kaoru and looked up at her brightly, which made her look cute. Kaoru nods and looked up at the sunset which was in the couples direction. "If you say so, Kuma-Chan"

And ever since Kaoru called Misaki that, she couldn't help but smile and blush at the name. And slowly Kaoru eventually stopped calling other girls at her school Koneko-Chans on her own since she wanted to make Misaki feel like she's the only girl in the world. Well-- in their happy world, of course!

**Author's Note:**

> Kuma-Chan I can assume is "little bear" in Japanese in THIS case. Sorry if this is short, I tried :") Have a great day, everyone!


End file.
